


Special Occasion

by ComicusPeixes



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dinner, I was bored and started writing, Occasions, crackship, guilty pleasure, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicusPeixes/pseuds/ComicusPeixes
Summary: Ishimaru ponders why everyone is acting strange and when he gets home, his roommate has a few things planned...





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo and Souda had been acting out more than usual around the SHSL Hall Monitor. He wasn't sure why. The mechanic and biker were constantly waggling their eyebrows and making faces at Ishimaru. They normally wouldn't wouldn't do that around him, so something was definitely afoot.

Ishimaru pondered all day as to what those two were on about. When he approached them however, they only giggled like two school girls and said weird things like, "You'll find out soon" and "Just wait and see". The Hall Monitor eventually just gave up on it and went to get groceries before heading back to the apartment he shared.

 

It was 5:37P.M. when Ishimaru had returned home with groceries. He was greeted with lots squeaks of welcoming by four familiar little hamsters. As he shut the door and set the groceries on the table, he smiled as the little devas climbed up his legs. He responded by picking them up and kissing their heads.

In his pursuit of affection, he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Ishimaru whipped around, hamsters in hand, to see his roommate.

His roommate was dressed in a white t-shirt with a people cross on it, black skinny jeans, and a purple scarf. His hair was gelled up into a twirl. Their arms were crossed and an annoyed expression say on their face.

"Tanaka!" Ishimaru exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you are home late. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction have been waiting anxiously." Tanaka replied. "You are lucky I haven't discharged their wrath upon you."

Ishimaru nodded and handed over the Dark Devas. They nuzzled into the others scarf. "I apologize. I was getting the groceries." He motioned to the bags.

Tanaka and Ishimaru had been roommates for almost a year now. They had met in preschool but never really talked. It wasn't until high school that they began taking to each other. Ishimaru had caught Tanaka with his Dark Devas of Destruction and attempted to give him detention for having animals on campus. Tanaka replied by sending his Devas to incite their wrath upon Ishimaru. The Dark Devas nibbled, cuddled, and licked him, much to Tanaka's dismay. A laugh erupted from the Hall Monitor's throat. Ishimaru gave back the Devas and let him off the hook. He later found out that Tanaka didn't have anywhere else to go since his mother's death and couldn't leave his precious Devas all alone. Ishimaru allowed Tanaka to live with him in his apartment and the rest is history.

"Your apology is accepted, Mortal."the SHSL Breeder moved to the kitchen with Ishimaru in tow, the Dark Devas snuggled into Tanaka's scarf, content as can be.

What surprise Ishimaru the most was seeing Tanaka look through the groceries and reach under the sink for a pan. Tanaka didn't really cook. Ishimaru did most of the cooking while Tanaka feed the animals and cleaned up around the apartment.

"You are cooking, Tanaka? Is there an occasion that is happening that I was not informed of?" The SHSL Hall Monitor peered over the SHSL Breeder's shoulder, curious as to what the other was cooking. 

"Well eyebrow-Mortal," Ishimaru chuckled lightly behind his hands hand at the nickname. "It is of no concern to you as to why I am preparing tonight's feast."

Ishimaru shrugged it off and nodded. No point in arguing with Tanaka.

"Alright Tanaka. I will be in my room, working on my homework from today." A small wave sent Ishimaru up to his room.

 

It had been an hour after Ishimaru left to do his homework. He had completed all of his assignments and was reading his chemistry textbook. He was studying the periodic table and how many electrons each chemical had when a knock came from the door. Ishimaru put away his textbook and stood up to answer the door.

The Hall Monitor opened the door and looked down to see Cham-P at his feet. He leaned down and picked up the Dark Deva. The chubby little hamster nuzzled into his hand and motioned for Ishimaru to go downstairs. Ishimaru shrugged and followed the Devas instructions.

When he stepped into the dining room, his eyes grew wide. The table was covered in drool inducing cuisine. A brand new tablecloth had been laid over the table, under the food. Fresh China was set in two spots, most likely for Ishimaru and Tanaka. Streamed broccoli, honey carrots, a ham, and many other types of food covered the table. His stomach growled in delight.

He set Cham-P down and watched as he joined the other three Devas on the table. Tanaka was standing next to them, behind the table, so the food could be presented properly. He looked rather neat tonight.

The Breeder was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white button-up shirt, and black dress shoes. His scarf was still there as well. His hair was no longer up. Instead, it resembled the hair he had when he called himself, "Tanaka the Forbidden".

"T-Tanaka?"Ishimaru stuttered. "What is all this?"

"Please Kiyotaka, you may address me as Gundam for tonight." Tanaka replied with a soft blush. His natural reaction was to hide it behind his scarf. A God like himself could not be seen blushing in such a manner.

Ishimaru nodded and sat down at the table. It wasn't like Tanaka at all to do this kind of thing him. It was sweet.

"Alright, Gundam. You look rather nice tonight. It reminds me of when you used to call yourself, 'Tanaka the Forbidden.' Though one thing is bothering me..." He looked at the feast in front of him. "What is all this for?"

Tanaka cleared his throat and spoke. "You will be given that information after the feast. Also, thank you for complimenting my attire. I wanted to look presentable a mortal such as yourself, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. You are quite fortunate to be given this treatment by a God."

Ishimaru chuckled. "Thank you, Gundam. I appreciate this greatly." He still wasn't sure what all of this was for. It are at him. He was dying to know.

The Hall Monitor began filling his plate and Tanaka sat down across from him. He began doing the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We figure out what Tanaka has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pondered for a whole year on how to end this fic. I finally know how.

As the two ate, Ishimaru began noticing how Gundam would steal glances at him, and how when Ishimaru caught the breeder doing it, he hid his face into his scarf. He only took his face out of it to eat or try to steal more glances without being noticed. This confused Ishimaru, not that he wasn't already confused with the other's actions the whole day. From cooking dinner to stealing glances. With the earlier teasing from Souda and Mondo, he couldn't handle the urge to know anymore! Ishimaru stands up quickly after finishing his meal and raises his voice to his normal tone while patrolling the halls of Hope's Peak Academy.

 

"Gundam Tanaka, I demand that you tell me what it is you have planned for me tonight! I cannot ignore my curiosity any longer!" The hall monitor shouted proudly, back straight, left arm at his side as his right pointed to Gundam as if Ishimaru were Phoenix Wright himself. Gundam looked up at Ishimaru a little startled from the sudden outburst and picked up he and Ishimaru's empty plates. He turns to the sink to wash said dishes as Ishimaru marches over and stands behind Gundam. His hands rested on his his hips. Gundam finished washing the dishes before turning towards Ishimaru. A small sigh left his lips as he dried his hands.

 

"Do you really want to know, Kiyotaka? This plan may very well end our friendship and our lives if not done correctly." Tanaka said as his Devas ran off to their cage for the night. Ishimaru's face fell and Tanaka took note of it, his own features softening as well, just a tad. 

 

"O-Our friendship? Our lives? What are you going on about Gundam? Is something wrong?" Ishimaru's voice was beginning to tremble. He didn't want to lose Gundam. Is that why Gundam was being so nice all of a sudden? Was he going to leave and never come back? Ishimaru began to tear up at the thought of losing the other. They had grown so close. He loved the Devas and the late night talks the two would have when a storm went on, neither of them being able to sleep because of it.

 

Gundam felt his face begin to warm up, seeing the other's tears begin to form on his waterline. "Yes, something is wrong. I seem to have fallen ill. It began around a month ago and-" 

 

Ishimaru immediately pulled Gundam close to his now quivering form, interrupting the others sentence as tears streamed down his face. "ILL?? But you never get sick, Gundam! What is the matter with you?" Gundam looked down at the crying hall monitor and let out a quiet sigh as he continued to say his piece, placing a finger against the other's lips to quiet him.

 

"It began around a month ago. I feel as if I am going to die when its symptoms begin to show themselves. I do not hate this feeling. It makes me feel nauseous, yes, but I do not wish for the feeling to cease. I have asked many mortals about this, including the nurse, Tsumiki. They all said the same thing. 'It is called love, Tanaka.'" Ishimaru felt his heart begin to race as a gasp escaped through his lips. "They told me the only way to treat this illness is to confess some sort of affection for the person I feel the symptoms around." Ishimaru looked down a little and held the hand that had a finger against his lips. 

 

"Why are you telling me this information, Gundam?" Ishimaru inquired. He felt a finger lift his chin up and his bright red eyes locked onto pale grey and vibrant red ones. His face burning as the blood rushed to his cheeks. Tanaka leaned in closer and let his nose brush against Ishimaru's. 

 

"Because mortal, it is you whom I have the worst effects of this illness. I believe the proper term is, I have fallen hopelessly in love with you." Gundam finished as he claimed Ishimaru's lips before he could answer. Ishimaru almost immediately melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. The passion in the kiss was undeniable. It was as if Ishimaru was falling under Gundam's spell, and he wasn't complaining.

 

When the kiss ended, unfortunately, the two has bright red faces, holding each other close as they took everything in. Ishimaru was the first to break the silence.

 

"Oh m-my, Gundam..I had no idea.." He cups Gundam's cheek and feels the corners of his lips lift into a small smile. "I accept your proposal of courtship my lord." He adds, much to Gundam's pleasure with how it was said. Ishimaru continued, "Why did you do all of this just to confess your love for me?" Gundam only laughed and hugged Ishimaru tightly.

 

"Happy Birthday, Kiyotaka Ishimaru." 


End file.
